


Maybe Love Isn't So Bad

by Fantasy_dreamland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Seungchuchu Week, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_dreamland/pseuds/Fantasy_dreamland
Summary: A story about how Phichit and Seunggil meet, fall in love and gradually realise maybe love isn't so bad after all .





	1. Falling and falling....

 

Phichit could hardly believe his eyes, standing in front of him was possibly, no, definitely, no, undoubtedly the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his 16 year lifespan . 

A very beautiful  _angry_ man that is .

To recap, Phichit had left his hometown in Thailand to move to America in order to pursue his dream of being an actor. He was currently studying in Harvard University majoring in communication and broadcasting .

Phichit had been strolling the grounds , admiring the campus when he _might have accidently_  shoved ,the handsome man to the ground .

Said handsome man was tall ( or at least taller than Phichit ) , pale,  with a serious face framed by messy black hair . His grey eyes were expressionless and calculating , which left Phichit feeling drawn to him . 

He cursed at himself when he realised he had been caught staring. Fumbling around , he was about to apologise before he was cut off --

" Watch where you're going " muttered  the mystery man coldly .

Heat rushing to his face, Phichit could only nod profusely as the man turned sharply on his heels and walked away.

Crestfallen, he could only stare at the ground in dismay. "Im such an idiot"

He returned to his dorm still upset, thinking about ordering takeout to cheer himself up when his nose was assaulted by a heavenly aroma.

Excited ,he opened the door to see his roommate Yuuri clad in a "Kiss the Cook" apron busy cooking katsudon.

"What would I do without you , Yuuri ?" Exclaimed Phichit in a loving tone.

"Probably gorge yourself on takeout and instant noodles until you puke ." Yuuri smiled while plating the katsudon.

"You bet." Phichit winked playfully.

The two had been best friends for 2 years now. Phichit had been the one to help Yuuri with his anxiety, breaking him out of his shell. Whereas being the kind person he was, Yuuri had been patient with Phichit and all his antics, and had more than often given a word of advice.

So , being the best friend that he is, Yuuri could easily tell something was up with his best friend.

"Phichit, is something bothering you ?" Yuuri asked ,  concerned. 

Phichit sighed.

"So, something happened today.." He began.

After he finished explaining, Yuuri looked at him sadly. Phichit knew he was pitying him. 

"Talk to him."

"What?!" Sputtered Phichit, not at all expecting that answer . "Why would i do that? He clearly hates me !" 

"Maybe," Yuuri tapped his chin thoughtfully " but there's no harm in talking. Who knows , you could end up with your future boyfriend ."

Phichit could hardly believe his ears . Shy, anxious Yuuri was telling  _him,_ to man up.

"Fine, I'll talk , but ..." He purred with a honey sweet voice laced with poison "You need to talk to Victor ."

Victor Nikiforov was the model student in school. With platinum locks and an athletes body , he was the object of many people , including Yuuri's, desire.

Yuuri gaped at him , starting to refuse , before Phichit shushed him and smiled wickedly. "So, do we have a deal or not ?"

Face red , Yuuri reluctanly agreed.

 


	2. Found You

 

Finding out who mystery man was took  _a lot_ of research .

First, Phichit decided to look through the yearbook. Every time he saw a mop of black hair , his heart would skip a beat only to realise it was just another uninteresting person.

When his search became futile, he could only come to one conclusion, mystery man probably transferred here this year. 

He went to his school's Facebook page, and looked through all of its friends , hoping the man was among then. After 2 hours of it, he realised it was pointless.

Desperate, he began texting his friends asking if they knew him .

**Guanghong** : sorry phi, I've never seen him before.

**Leo** : no dude , but I'll look out for him

**JJ** : Never seen him, but if that's your type , i could always bring you to this club ;)

Sighing, Phichit put down his phone as JJ began rambling about some hot guys he'd seen at the club. 

_Where are you?_

The next day was terrible. He had slept in , leaving him no time to do his makeup and instead rush off to class in just a T-shirt and sweats. 

It wasn't his fault he slept , his thoughts were just occupied by a certain Korean man .

So wrapped up in his thoughts , he didn't realise he had tripped over a step and was falling .

Putting his arms out and bracing himself For the impact that didn't come , he slowly opened his eyes to see he was hovering above the ground .

It was only when he heard a grunt behind him did he acknowledge a pair of hands on his waist , preventing his fall. 

Blushing, he looked up to thank the person when his jaw fell .

It was _him_. The handsome man who had been haunting his dreams , had his hands around his waist . Phichit felt like floating.

The man raised a bushy eyebrow and cleared his throat , snapping Phichit back to reality . 

He scrambled away, face flushed, and began to thank him.

"Its fine ," the man cut him off "just be careful next time."

Phichit gulped. "I didn't get to apologise for last time too. Um, sorry for pushing you ." he stuttered out.

The man just nodded. 

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, whats your name ?" 

"Seung-gil Lee." 

Bingo! Phichit could hardly keep the smile off his face ," I'm Phichit Chulanont, nice to meet you ." He held out his hand , hoping he wasnt sweating too much.

To his surprise ,the man, no, Seung-gil offered a small smile and shook his hand .

He might have died a little that day.

It was only when Seung-gil walked away did he remember he still had a class. 

_"Shit shit shit"_ he cursed himself as he sprinted across campus .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, heres the second chapter. Im sorry its so short. I'll do my best to lengthen it next time. :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Yuuri!" Phichit squealed as soon as he entered the dorm .

He rushed to where his best friend was currently sitting on the bed and hugged him.

Yuuri could only awkwardly pat his back while Phichit screamed into his shoulder.

"Mind telling me whats going on ? " Yuuri asked .

Phichit took a deep breath and began recounting what happened. He lingered a little too long on how Seung-gil's hand felt on his waist and how his hand was the perfect fit for him. 

When he was finished, Yuuri just sat there, eyes wide . 

"I just remembered that Seung-gil and I have a class together." 

Phichit gasped," I cant believe this. _My_ best friend would withhold info about the man of my dreams. Yuuri, how could you?!" 

Yuuri spluttered ," I forgot! Besides , it's not like he's very active in class either . He just sits at the back and never talks ." 

"What class are you guys in ?"  Now it just felt like Phichit was interrogating him.

"Well, we have chemistry together ." 

An idea popped into Phichit's head. " Yuuri, I have an idea on how I could talk to Seung-gil again."

The next day , Phichit stood outside the chemistry lab, waiting for Yuuri's class to end.

He had explained that when class ended, the two could pretend to chat outside the class while waiting for Seung-gil to come out. 

And when Seung-gil would appear, Phichit would woo him into exchanging phone numbers and going on a date. 

As the students began to shuffle out of class, Yuuri caught up with Phichit .

"Are you sure this is a good idea ?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"Of course it is ," He assured his friend .

"I don't want to be rude but you're kinda acting like a stalker now." 

But Phichit wasn't listening. He had caught sight of that mop of messy black hair, and had begun walking towards him .

"Seung-gil, hey! Fancy running into you." Phichit greeted with mock innocence.

"Phichit , what are you doing here ?" Seung-gil asked , slightly surprised.

"Oh, I was just waiting for Yuuri here. I assume you guys know each other ?"he explained while pulling an embarrassed Yuuri closer. 

The two awkwardly waved before turning to Phichit.

He cleared his throat," So, Seunggil.." Face flushing, he took a deep breath and continued," I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" 

Seunggil's face would have sent him laughing if it weren't for the situation. Seunggil's face could be the definition of shock . 

"I-I mean it could just be a way to make it up to you-" Phichit waved his hands around , flustered " to show you im sorry for knocking you down a-and also to get to know you better!" 

Awkward silence encased the trio. Yuuri was looking back and forth between the two, Seunggil was in shock and Phichit was having an existential crisis. 

He was just about to call the date off when Seunggil again, beat him to it.

"Yes."

"What" both Phichit and Yuuri looked up at Seunggil who very much resembled a tomato now.

"I said yes, I'll go out with you." He clarified again.

"So.. Its a date then ?" Phichit asked shyly .

Seunggil smiled softly and nodded .

Still in utter disbelief , Phichit asked for Seunggil's number "I'll text you later with the details." He managed to squeak out.

When they finally walked away with Seunggil's number , Phichit let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding .

He didn't catch the fond look Seunggil gave him.

 


End file.
